


friendship is the color pink

by blazeofglory



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Paint me roses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	friendship is the color pink

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pretty similar to my last nail painting fic, but not quite. Same levels of fluffiness.

“That smells awful,” Matt said the second he stepped inside their room. Foggy just laughed from over on his bed.

“It looks good as hell, though,” he replied, still chuckling. He kept painting, probably not even bothering to look up as Matt came and sat down next to him on top of the blankets. “It’s a shame you can’t see it, really. Missing out, man.”

Matt snorted, kicking off his shoes and getting comfortable in Foggy’s bed. Foggy was sitting with his legs crisscrossed, the bottle of nail polish balanced on his knee; Matt stretched out, half laying on the bed next to him with his feet on the ground. “I think I’ll be alright.”

Foggy shifted a little: a shrug, probably. “Oh fuck,” he mumbled, the brush having slipped with his movement. Matt chuckled.

“Pay attention before you paint your whole hand,” Matt teased. “What color is it, anyway?”

“Pink,” Foggy declared, a grin in his voice. “Hot pink, to be exact.”

“Hmm, not the color I would’ve pegged you for.”

Foggy continued painting, now onto his other hand. “I’m full of surprises, aren’t I?”

Matt grinned, affection rising in his chest. He nudged Foggy with his elbow, just for the sake of hearing him yelp in surprise and grab for the bottle before he dropped it. He burst into laughter as Foggy chastised him, “Okay, come _on_ , you’re gonna ruin all my hard work!”

“Sorry,” Matt got out between giggles. “I’ll stop, I swear.”

“Good,” Foggy huffed, feigning annoyance, though Matt could hear the happy thrumming of his heart.

“Do you have other colors?”

Foggy hummed in consideration. “I think I have a different shade of pink somewhere. But I’m already almost done with the hot pink, so…”

Matt nodded, though he wasn’t sure if Foggy was looking at him. “Can you do mine?”

“Really?” Foggy asked, not disguising the surprise in his voice. He must be finished, because he closed the bottle—the scent didn’t get any less strong though. Matt suspected it would probably linger in their room for days.

Foggy was definitely looking at him now, so Matt shrugged. “We could match.”

“That’s a great idea,” Foggy agreed, laughing again, his heart speeding up a little. “We’ll be the prettiest guys in the dorms. You want the light pink or hot pink?”

Matt grinned. “Well, the hot pink is already out.”

“True! Well, as soon as mine dry, I’ll do yours.”

“Perfect.”

A beat, then, “Do we have toothpicks anywhere? I could get out the other pink and make sick designs or something.”

“You know I’m blind, right?”

“I’m aware,” Foggy laughed, sounding fond. “Maybe I wanna show you off to everyone.”

“Well, in that case.” Matt nudged him again, laughing now too. “Paint me roses, Foggy.”


End file.
